fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Momon
Momon (モモン, Momon) is Éclair's companion, a stuffed toy given life by the Phoenix Stone, who appears in Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix. Appearance :Voice Actor: Tiffany Grant (English), Mika Kanai (Japanese) Momon has a large head with a small tuft on top, a small beak and round eyes, as well as small wings, feet and a tail. Momon is primarily yellow with a turquoise shirt. Gallery Personality Momon is extremely loyal to Éclair and will do anything to help her, including fending off wolves and flying into a burning fire to free her from her chains. He also tries to encourage her to be nicer to others and apologizes to others for her. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eclair *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Fairy Tail **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily **Wendy Marvell **Charla **Juvia Loxar *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family *Unnamed Mother (deceased) *Kalard (father, deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy *Carbuncle **Dyst **Chase **Cannon **Coordinator *Kream Magic and Abilities Abilities and Powers Flight: Momon is capable of flight. History Past When she was living in a cave and working as a fortune teller in a desert town, Éclair made Momon from materials she had bought at the market. During the night, Éclair woke to find her half of the Phoenix Stone glowing, followed by Momon glowing. When the glow subsided, she was startled to find that Momon had come alive and hid under her blanket, believing she was dreaming. Momon asked Éclair for a name and when asked how he was talking, said that he thought God gave him life as she was lonely. When Éclair commented on his weird face, Momon thought it was mean seeing as she made him. The next morning Éclair woke up believing it to have been a dream, only to find Momon standing expectantly next to her bed. Momon followed Éclair as she traveled across the despite her telling him not to follow her as she had work to do. In response to Momon's request for a name, Éclair named him simply 'Bird' and when Momon commented on how plain it was, said she hated him as she hated Magic, upsetting Momon who pointed out she was the one who made him. While Éclair was working as a fortune teller, Momon hid in a pot, peering out from under the lid at times. When he praised her fortune telling, Éclair reminded him that he had promised not to talk and explained what she was actually doing. Momon then hid as a boy came in, asking Éclair to bring his pet weasel back to life. He listened as Éclair explained to the boy that there were no spells to revive the dead. As they were heading home in the evening, Momon commented on how Éclair was dry even to kids. Éclair then realized that her half of the Phoenix Stone was missing and turned back towards the village to search for it. When Momon reminded Éclair that the villagers had said wolves prowled the village at night and said he was scared and wanted to go home then search for it tomorrow, Éclair yelled at him that the stone was more precious to her than he could know and not to bother her anymore. Later that night, Momon drove off some wolves that had surrounded Éclair in the village. He also found the Phoenix Stone and brought both of them home. When Éclair woke up, she found him damaged and standing guard outside her home with an axe. When asked why he did what he did, Momon replied that Éclair only has him and that he was sure he was born to be her friend. Éclair then hugged and thanked him. As Éclair was repairing him, Momon told Éclair that she wasn't alone anymore. Éclair then gave Momon his true name (derived from momonga, meaning flying squirrel), the one she had in mind when she was making him. Momon was surprised to learn he was originally meant to be a squirrel. When Momon asked where Éclair was planning to go and learned she was intending to restart her journey, Momon decided to come along with her. Later while, Momon mentioned a town named Magnolia nearby and said they should go there, but Éclair decided to go some other time as there were many Mages and Pirates there. Synopsis Fairy One Piece Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Toys Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Deceased